Quick Chat
by mimeTEC
Summary: Set after 6X16 The Downward Spiral, Humanity off Caroline calls Klaus for a quick chat. Was a one-shot but, now it's a bit more!
1. Chapter 1

**Set right after 6X16 The Downward Spiral, because I really missed Klaus the whole 6th season and Caroline with her humanity off is too fun!**

* * *

"Hello, love, to what do I owe this this pleasure?" Klaus grinned excitedly into his phone as he lazily stepped out from the dark bar and into the sunlit street.

Caroline never used his number anymore. The last time was way back when she graduated from high school and that was because she needed him to save stupid Damon.

"I felt a little bored," she smiled in her whiney voice, tossing around a paper tote bag in her other hand as she strutted down the sidewalk. "Wanted to see what the most psychopathic creature on the planet was up to, for ideas."

"Oh ha, sorry to disappoint," his smile never left his face, "I'm actually just going for a walk."

"Well, that's no fun." She pouted, "I just drained a few sales girls and got myself a new purse." she turned her eyes towards the shopping bag she held.

"Dear Caroline, you've flipped your switch, sweetheart." Klaus was amazed at this information, he never thought she'd flip hers, at least not while she was still so young, "How's it feel?" he asked seductively, maybe she wants to come visit.

"The whole point is not to feel, it's fantastic! So how's New Orleans!?" she dodged and peppily changed the topic away from herself.

"Wolf hunts, witch problems, pretty sure my parents are looking to kill me again," he listed and frowned, "Actually the only thing going correctly is that my daughter is well hidden."

Klaus pauses, he heard Caroline's breath hitch at his mention of Hope. Had she not heard? Not known that his werewolf bloodline allowed him a daughter?

"Oh right! I remember now," Caroline recalled, "you fucked that silly slut Haley!"

Klaus wasn't a huge fan of Haley either, but his lips pursed anyway. Was Caroline angry at him for having at it with Haley when he was, in fact, still courting her?

Caroline smirked, "Let me guess when! Hmm, was it after I said goodbye to Tyler, for like, the millionth time," she rolled her eyes at bringing up Tyler, "Right before I killed those 12 witches?"

He sighed lightly, because that was exactly right.

She didn't let him pipe up, "Yeah, that musta been heartbreaking for you. Little me shows you my bad side and we still didn't get it on." she taunts.

Klaus recalls that, at the time, she had been pretty torn up inside after the witches died, but humanity off Caroline, was only considering how he missed an opportunity to take advantage of her.

"Ah, actually, sounds like, it was a little more heartbreaking for you then, that I held back." He whispered into the phone.

She grinned, "Mmmmmaybe." She dragged that out, teasingly, "but then, Silas made you believe you had that piece of stake stuck inside ya and I got to spend the whole day cutting you open, rubbing my hands all over you."

He shook his head, smiling softly down at the cobblestone he walked on, "It's nice you have such fond memories of that awful day"

"Oh shut up, you know you like it rough." she giggled at him and he smirked back, "Like our time in the woods. Rough and frustrating. That's why you're still wrapped around my little finger." she said playfully, feeling the power she had over him.

"Am I now?" he joked, she did have him wrapped up still, the torture of waiting for her to be back in his life.

"Maybe I should come visit!" she offered bubbly.

His head snapped up, eyes growing dark when she says this is an option.

"I'd really like that, love." his voice deepening because it was the truth.

"Great, you get started holding your breath and I'll go back to having fun!" She rescinded her visiting option.

Humanity off Caroline would be the death of him, he sighed, but had to smile at her playfulness.

"Enjoy yourself, Caroline." he drawled.

She smiled and closed her eyes, she appreciated him, he'd never ask her to turn her humanity back on. She knew he loved her either way.

"Good bye, Klaus," Caroline liked saying his name, just as much as she liked hearing his accent roll her name out,

"love" she whispered to mimic him, before ending the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcript from The Originals 3x2 (I clearly don't own it!)**

* * *

KLAUS: There's a very short list of people who've tried to take Hope away from me, and you're the only one left breathing.

HAYLEY: [enraged] Are you that delusional, Klaus? You cursed all of us! Every wolf that I fought for, everyone that stood up for our daughter. You took all of them away from their families!

KLAUS: Yes, yes, your precious pack, that family you choose over us, and in doing so, you chose over Hope.

* * *

Hayley dropped. Neck broken. Dead to the floor.

Klaus looked stunned for a moment because it wasn't by his own hands. He looked to the tall blonde who stood in place of Hayley.

"Urg, she's extremely annoying." Caroline blurted out in a huff, straightening her blazer with one hand because she had a few full manilla folders in the other.

A hybrid minion from the corner caught their eye in fear and questioning. Klaus beckoned him forward with a slight hand, whispering in all seriousness, "Take her to her room and make sure she's placated when she awakes."

The minion went to lift Hayley's body gently and Klaus's smirk turned back to Caroline's blatant fully disgusted face.

"I should have known she's hybrid now." She spat out at him and his devious grin widened in understanding.

"You thought you just killed her?" he stepped forward now that Hayley's body was out of the way, eyeing Caroline suspiciously, his smile slowed, "The mother of my child?" he goaded her.

Clearly her humanity was still very much off and although she'd just snapped Hayley's neck right when he was making his point, he couldn't have been more pleased with her timing.

Caroline just glared back and scoffed, "Like you'd care."

One eyebrow raising to appraise his look, knowing he wasn't truly angry, her eyes flicked down to his chest, "That's a great jacket."

She grabbed a hand out to feel the leather and pulled him much closer. A move he didn't think Caroline wouldn't have been capable of, with a straight face, if she had her humanity.

"You look good." her breath warmed his lips a moment and then she pulled away, vampire quick, slapping the folders onto the coffee table in the room next to them.

He strolled in casually, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her shrug her tuxedo esque black blazer off to reveal a navy blue sleeveless chiffon top that clung to her in all the right places. Seemed like she'd be staying for a bit.

"You know, love. I think I could have really held my breath for you to arrive." Making a joke at her expense, since it'd only been two days since she called.

She met his smirk with an evil cheshire smile of her own and dropped to sit on the leather couch. Crossing her legs with a flourish, "I know. I know" Caroline's tone was so teasing, "This visit wasn't in my plans, but Stephen, and the other _heros,_ vervained me."

Klaus looked at her in interest, liking the sound of her voice but having no idea where she'd be going with this. He only hoped it ended with him in bed or woods with her.

She fiddled with the tassel on the closest throw pillow and knew he was still listening, so she kept talking.

"Locked me in a room, gave me my rap sheet," her hand gestured to the strewn folders, "and my mother's last letter." She paused and looked flippantly at her black nail polish from the back of her hand, "She's dead now. Cancer."

Klaus heard the curt tone that held something more and internally questioned if her humanity was really off or if she was just finally accepting her fate and just faking this coldness. Her vampire life really started, without living human parents to ground her, he pouted a little. His sweet Caroline had just lost her mother.

"They wanted me to turn my humanity back." Caroline mocked as if it was not possible, "I saw it coming, as soon as Stephen didn't want to fuck." Her eyes caught the slight fidget in Klaus's demeanor at her words, smiling again that he'd be jealous.

"Right nowww," she giggled in a purr of triumph, "they think I'm at home, struggling over these kills, taking my time to cry and grieve." she slid forward on the couch, her entire posture changing, elbows on her knees, wide open.

Her hand shot out and knocked the folders around, some pictures sliding loose and Klaus vaguely noticed blood splatters in each one, "Little do they know, I don't give a shit about any of this."

Caroline stood up fluidly, her perfectly tailored suit pants were creased and now that he got a better look, seemed like she might have ran through a bunch of mud in them.

She got right up beside him again, eyes locked together, gripping that nice leather jacket he wore, "But enough about me. What's there to do for fun around here?"

Klaus's eyes dropped from hers and he was taking pleasure in viewing her red stained lips as she licked them knowing what he was about to suggest.

"KLAUS!" a rough manly voice rang out from below in the courtyard.

She rolled her eyes at the disruption, everyone had a problem with him, always. She took a step back, releasing him and Klaus most definitely sighed.

"There's a few things I should take care of." he quelled his anger at having to request an intermission.

Caroline was waving her hand at him dismissively, turning back to the couch, already made up her mind that she'd go out on her own.

She hadn't expected his arm to snake around her waist, his mouth near her neck. Dripping with heat, he whispered, "I'll catch up with you."

Her eyes closed and nodded into him. Knowing he had better meet up with her, or he'd have even more competition in becoming the regent of New Orleans. She smirked at her thought of challenging him and he was already downstairs.

Hearing his voice lull in the distance, threatening someone named Jackson, Caroline shook her head and went to the balcony. Gripping the wrought iron bars, she leaned and breathed in the New Orlean's air.

She felt a heat through her, glanced back into the room. She didn't know if it was the temperature or the proximity to Klaus that flushed her so, but either way she smiled.

Jumping down to the street, Caroline flustered a few people walking but it was forgiven by them. Her grin increased, she could get used to this place, this place which accepted the strange and supernatural so easily.

It was time to go shopping.

* * *

 **Ahh I caved had to write some more humanity off Caroline! More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's hybrid minions informed him that Caroline started off her night scaring a few tourists by jumping off his balcony and then went to a small clothing boutique.

Compelling the sales women for free clothes, leaving her old ones there. They'd packed those old clothes up on his request and brought them back to the Mikaelson compound.

She was bar hopping now, making her way down Bourbon street. His male hybrids seemed to keep better tabs on her than his two female ones who only mentioned briefly that she hadn't compelled anyone since the boutique.

It was around 10pm now and he finally wrapped up the nonsense he's been dealing with today. Hayley was up and about with only a few nasty words about Caroline being there, which he threw back in her face easily because of Jackson.

He shrugged on a new shirt, it was too hot to wear the leather jacket Caroline had complimented him on and he thought that having the least possible amount of clothes on around her would only be a good thing, leading to the bed idea he had earlier.

He smirked anxious to find her and was not disappointed in the slightest.

His hybrid closest to her, pointed him into a dark alleyway behind an obnoxious electronic dance club he had never set foot in. There she was, practically glowing with blonde hair in the dim, gripping a young man by the shoulders, her fangs were sunk in him delicately.

He heard her breathe deeply and pick her head up. Not a drop spilt, just red blood covered lips, her fangs retracted almost instantly. She narrowed her eyes at the still living boy and whispered "Forget. Go home. Enjoy life." before turning him slightly around and on his way.

The boy groggily walked past him, Klaus was only focused on her. This goddess of a woman licked her lips, wearing a bright mustard colored short dress and shockingly red high heels. The thin straps over her shoulders looked like they'd break if he kissed her too hard and it dropped low covering her breasts barely with loose triangles that shifted as she took a step towards him.

"Compelling over killing?" He questioned her tactics, vampires without their humanity usually never had time for such a thing.

She shrugged looking him in the eye, "Since you've had your lackeys watching me all day I didn't want to get in trouble with the big bad wolf for killing his sheep," she teased, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I can send my message without disposing of a body." she smirked and sped into the club.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, was she taunting him? He entered the gaudy club, neon lights and televisions littered the bar and not in the usual New Orleans Jazz club way he was used to.

There was a girl singing loud words over electronic beats with only one man standing behind her with all the gadgets.

 _He doesn't want you, can't you see?_

 _He doesn't love you, why won't you listen to me?_

He watched Caroline slink against a few people dancing to the words, watching her get closer and closer to the stage. Klaus found his position at the top of the three steps that lead down to the full dance floor, easy to watch her from there.

She was getting on stage, the song was changing and the girl was smiling and let her take her place behind the microphone as the music started with a spoken clip that played " _I'm surprised he hasn't turned on us right now"_ was all Klaus comprehended before his heart hitched and she started singing.

 _You're so fine, You're so good, I need you,_

 _And I think that if you thought about it you'd know you need me too_

 _Cause I want you, I want you._

Her voice was mesmerizing but he couldn't give in yet to her childish stunt in front of all these humans and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 _And if I could I'd squeeze your hand so tight,_ _Every knuckle would crack_

 _I'd wrap my arms around you,_ _And snap every bone in your back_

Klaus couldn't look away from her, she slightly swayed on stage, the cloth of her dress was practically see through under the lights and she held focus with only him.

 _You're so smart, You break my heart, I like you_

 _And I think that if you thought about it you'd know you like me too_

 _If I could I'd kiss your lips so hard,_ _Your entire face would bruise_

 _Write your name in blood on every wall,_ _It would make the evening news_

 _I'd chain our fists together,_ _So that you could never leave_

She was getting aroused singing these words to him, he could sense it. So was he, it took everything not to move closer but he needed to maintain his composure.

 _I'd make you love me so much,_ _You'd have to ask permission to breathe!_

Klaus's heart, if it could, skipped a beat at these lyrics, he had these thoughts of her over the few years of knowing her, wanting her all to himself. She was right she didn't need a dead body to give him this message.

 _You're so fine,_ _(I think about you all the time, it's driving me out of my mind)_

 _You're so cool,_ _(I can't escape what I desire, it burns inside me like a fire)_

 _I need you,_ _(I'll give you everything I got)_

Both girls were singing these two parts together and Caroline only briefly tore her eye contact away from his to time it right.

 _You're so smart,_ _(There is no you, there is no me - together for eternity)_

Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He had struggled through this, almost 4 whole minutes of her singing her want to him. Before she knew it Caroline was grabbed off the stage and was back out to the alley.

The song continued through the door that was slow to close, he pushed her against the brick exterior wall and she looked into Klaus's eyes and finished softly.

 _Cause I want you, I want you_

 _It's up to you_

He was practically panting in want as their cheeks touched and her delicate voice whispered against his ear lobe.

"What was that line again?" He pulled back to look at her flushed face his fingers traced her jaw lightly, "I'd kiss your lips so hard…" his lips found hers but kissed her gently until she pulled away and finished the line.

"Your entire face would bruise." Caroline's perfect eyebrow quirked up and she fiercely grabbed his neck and basically headbutted him into a more brutal kiss. This wasn't the night for the soft caresses and soothing words, this was the night for rough hot hybrid sex.

Klaus knew his minions were still lingering around, at least the male ones and he couldn't fathom sharing the sight of her in this alley, so he made a bold move. Grabbing her ass up towards him, she happily wrapped her legs around his waist and he jumped them up, first to a balcony, then to the rooftop of the club.

She slid down his legs trying to gain her bearings quickly and not back down to his hybrid betterness. She leaned into another harsh kiss and bit his lip with her blunted teeth, lapping at the healing cut she made.

His eyes darkened at her as she moved away from him now. The last time they'd ever kissed, in the woods back in Mystic Falls, she had been passionate but not this forceful and he couldn't tell which he'd liked better until that very moment.

Her dress shifted with the wind on the roof and she was practically silhouetted against the bright lights from the bars below them.

Klaus ran forward, grabbing her hand with his. Her eyes sparkled up to him, he pulled her into a run, jumping the rooftops now in flashes, he heard her giggle lightly, "Every knuckle would crack".

They made it back to the open balcony of his own compound, the one right outside his room and she swung into him with all her force then cool smooth hands slid up his back underneath his shirt.

"I'd wrap my arms around you and snap every bone in your back" Her lips were against his cheeks and neck as she teased him with the words, breaking a rib or two on purpose as she caressed his bare skin, solidifying what she expected out of him.

A growl couldn't contain itself within his throat and he grabbed her by the arms and threw her onto the bed. He pulled the shirt off himself glaring at her, his ribs corrected themselves, as the bruises he just left on her biceps faded back to the cream perfection as she healed.

They grinned at each other evilly. Oh yes this would definitely be a fun night.

* * *

 **A couple lines from "Better off without you" and what she sang was "I want you" both songs by Summer Camp (love their songs obviously) and again I own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline opened her eyes, grabbing her phone from the bedside table, not at all worried that Klaus was no longer in bed with her. She hadn't expected him to cuddle up at all, let alone the time he surprisingly did before she fell asleep.

She knew there were a bunch of texts from Elena and Stephen, unread. All questioning where she went, if she was okay, blah blah, she didn't care. She had been spending her time the way she wanted.

Smirking as the soft sheets slid against her naked body, she smelled their sex on them. Klaus in bed was definitely more fun than Klaus up against a tree trunk.

He always let her cum first no matter how rough they'd gotten and even after she'd almost passed out from his tongue on her, he had gone ahead and bit her femoral artery open.

The rush of his bite, the venom and the smell of blood. She vaguely remembered ripping into the thumb of his hand with her own teeth.

The fucking was intense, his fangs were so hot against her skin, his eyes so dark and gold as they grabbed her and took her from behind. She recalled his hand gripped against the front of her throat as he pulled her back against him, his other hand wrapped and twisting her arms around between them.

She laid the back of her head against his shoulder as they bucked together and he looked into her eyes, both panting with lust.

Caroline had never felt so beautiful, or wanted, being abused by the Original Hybrid. It made her feel alive and safe even though they definitely had broken each other's bones. It just felt right, the pleasure and the pain together.

Her phone beeped taking her out of her own sexy memories. Looking to it, she nearly blushed when it was Klaus's name.

She opened the message, "Check the wardrobe. I'm down the hall."

Caroline smirked, they'd ripped each others clothes off obviously and she wasn't a stranger to wearing clothes he'd given her.

She opened the door to the wardrobe and saw a bright navy suit, similar to the black one she had on yesterday, but these pants would be more fitted.

Her smirk turned to a smile, glad he knew her well enough to know today wasn't a dress type of day, she wandered to the bathroom, feeling at ease walking around butt naked in his bedroom with the balcony doors wide open to the New Orleans air.

She'd use all his shampoo and soaps. She was giddy touching herself at some more memories of last night, under the warm water of the shower. The same wash cloth he used, was rubbing over all of her, she giggled at her weird want to be completely smothered by him.

Caroline lounged with her clean body against the sex and blood covered sheets for a bit as her hair dried naturally curled at the ends. It was about time to get dressed.

* * *

Klaus looked sideways to her as she walked in the open doors. Everything he'd picked out for her fit beautifully, he'd stolen the sizes off her old clothes.

A white silk shirt, the bright blue pants suit stretched around her ass just so, breaking against her ankles as the yellow heels clicked against the stone floor.

Her eyes narrowed at him. He was slouched on the couch, one hand held up in front of his face, looking lazily through the police records she'd thrown to that coffee table yesterday afternoon.

But the oddity was the baby on his chest. There was a sleeping and dressed in white infant on the Original Hybrid.

Caroline glanced about, trying to use her vampire hearing to determine where everyone else was, this couldn't be a typical Sunday morning at the Mikaelson's now, was it?

Her focus regained when he rubbed the baby's back soothingly as she stirred out of sleep, turning his face into the kid's face, nuzzling her softly.

His eyes looked back to Caroline, "Would you like to hold her?"

She was stunned at his question. Where was the guy who fucked her brains out last night? Who was this sensitive, baby cuddling, father in front of her?

Why would he ask a vampire with their humanity off to hold a child?! And not just any child, but his very own child!

But she found her feet taking her to the couch, sitting and reaching out anyway. Klaus's face was to the baby's again as he gently comforted her head and handed her over to Caroline as he stood up.

The baby yawned her little toothless gums and grabbed a tiny hand against Caroline's sleeve and her eyes widened. She was a monster and this kid was just so cozy and trusting in her lap.

"Her name is Hope." Klaus's accented voice whispered to her. He leaned forward and kissed Caroline's cheek, loving the view of the blonde baby vampire holding his daughter. He smiled down at them, "Seems she likes you."

Caroline's eyes flickered up to his from Hope's relaxed face, "Yeah probably because I smell like you." his smile changed to a smirk, happily knowing she'd used all of his things to get cleaned up and the fact he marked her last night.

He sat on the coffee table in front of the two girls, his hand absently going to Caroline's knee, both looking on to Hope who was falling back asleep against her.

A wet droplet fell down to Caroline's blue sleeve, which laid gently on top of Hope's small round belly.

Caroline's thin elegant fingers played with the lace texture of Hope's dress and Klaus looked up at her.

Slow tears were rolling out of her blue eyes, down her cheeks. She picked up her chin, Klaus shifted his hand from her knee up the side of her thigh.

He watched her eyes regain their real focus. Her humanity was back.

Caroline's bottom lip quivered slightly, "I miss my mom." she whispered.

Klaus leaned forward, pulling Caroline's neck gently forward too, so they rested their foreheads together. Closing his eyes, he knew she did the same, trying to comfort her, as he barely knew how, with the small gesture.

Hope cooed a bit and her eyes fluttered back open and they both looked down to her, now temple to temple.

Caroline smiled at the baby and ran her finger softly down Hope's soft round cheek.

"It's time for me to go back." she whispered, knowing she was ready now, to face the music of her mother being gone and her friends' judgements.

Klaus smiled softly in understanding knowing that their tryst was again short lived but all he could have ever expected of the young vampire right now.

They both stood and Klaus took Hope back, hugging her forward to his chest with one arm, her baby face turned into his neck. The neck Caroline had ravaged last night and she smiled at the weird juxtaposition.

She took a beat to just watch them before she stepped forward slowly, kissing Klaus's lips chastely and meaningfully.

"I'd write your name in blood on every wall" she smiled shyly at being so cliche, recalling the songs lyrics to him, even with her humanity back on she remembered it all.

He used his free hand to hold her elbow, pulling her back into another warm kiss, the side of his tongue lingered for a moment before he rubbed his nose against hers, nearly the same way he had nuzzled against his daughter.

"It would make the evening news." his accent lilted against the lyric and then she smiled brightly at his remembrance before she flicked away, gone.

Klaus stood there, feeling Hope's breath against his collar bone, rubbing her back elicited another little coo from the child.

"That was Caroline." He whispered to his daughter, "Maybe one day she'll visit us again."

* * *

 **Aw, am I right? Even the most cold devious people get a little mushy over babies! This was super fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
